


Every Part of You

by slashyrogue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha Venom, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Captivity, Heat Sex, Inner Dialogue, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non Traditional Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Omega Eddie, Tentacle Sex, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Eddie has lost every alpha he's ever had, but when he loses his job and finds himself down on his luck the only saving grace he has is Omega Day. Will the same man who ruined his life be able to help him get back on his feet by agreeing to an experimental surrogate drug trail? Or is he about to become just another one of Carlton Drake's missing omegas?
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 42
Kudos: 215





	1. Chapter 1

It was to Eddie Brock’s great misfortune that he was born an omega. 

The hierarchy of second genders left omega somewhere between arm candy and baby maker on the job spectrum which made his career in the news extremely limited. 

He was assigned puff pieces like children’s book author interviews and useless flower shows. He was hit on consistently by ugly ass alphas and reprimanded by his bosses when he dared to complain. But he trudged through, kept his head up, and took what he could get. 

Until the Life Foundation announced Omega Day. 

The event was geared towards the less fortunate omegas, unmated parents and unemployed singles desperate for suppressants and free care. 

Eddie was assigned to interview the CEO, a puff piece asking silly questions like “what makes you such a strong leader?” and “what is your motivation for greatness?”

Carlton Drake ate up every question like a true alpha, feigning like he didn’t think the world revolved around him and waxing poetic about his accomplishments in the same breath multiple times. 

Eddie got through three obvious soft shots when he started to speak his mind. 

“So, Mister Drake….what’s this event really about? You running secret experiments with omega blood or freezing eggs to synthesize clones?”

Carlton Drake smiled.

“Mister Brock,” he sighed, reaching out to touch Eddie’s knee, “All I want is for omegas to get the attention they deserve. After all, without them none of us would be here.”

“So the rumors of your company buying frozen eggs for experimental purposes aren’t true? Or the talk of human testing and missing people?”

“I don’t know where you get your information, but none of that is true.” 

Eddie didn’t have any sources but what he’d researched online, as most of those involved were either paid off or “on permanent vacation.” 

“I’m just going with what’s been talked about everywhere but on TV. I’m sure if you’d just--” 

Carlton stood up from the chair and wiped his hands on his sides. “This interview is over.”

His camerawoman reaches out to take Eddie’s shoulder when he stands up from his seat. 

“Just answer the question, Mr. Drake!” 

Drake of course doesn’t answer the question and Eddie is escorted out with his crew. 

Less than an hour later he’s fired. 

“You’re not an alpha, Eddie,” his boss said, “Though maybe you need to get one.”

He tried not to let the dig get to him, memories of Anne still fresh as she’d walked out with a kiss and words he’d heard from every alpha he’d ever dated.

“I just don’t think I’m the one for you.”

Eddie started to think after all this that no one was.

“Nah,” he said, forcing a smile, “I’m good on my own. Thanks for everything.” 

Finding a job held off his worry about anything else for the next few months, newspaper and news stations of all kinds terrified to hire him.

The mouthy omega.

Carlton Drake’s influence seemed to stretch far and wide. 

Twelve months after his mess of an interview Eddie found himself busing tables at Singleton’s Diner. The tips were great if you let the horny alphas grab your ass and flirted back, but he could barely survive even with a second job running the late shift at the gas station. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this. 

Which was why the words Omega Day lured him back to the Life Foundation. He’d heard rumors again from giggling unmated omegas they were in fact buying up eggs from omega donors and really what was the worst that could happen from giving away his? He didn’t want them, why not make some cash?

“Wow.”

  
There are hundreds more omegas sitting in the chairs than last year and though he’s nervous Eddie found himself joining them. 

After about two hours he can’t help the doubt that crept in, the worry, and stood up ready to go home again. 

  
This was a bad idea.   
  
“Edward Brock?”   
  
Eddie turned to stare at the man who held a clipboard in front of him. 

  
“Yeah, Yeah. That’s me.”   
  


“Right this way.” 

  
He followed the man, an alpha who wore a doctor’s coat so that must have meant he was a doctor, into another big room full of small examination rooms. They don’t go inside any of those but sit at a desk.    
  
Eddie’s skin crawled as he looked around.    
  
“So what’s—“   
  
The man smiled. “My name is Doctor Johnston and I am a research scientist here at the Life Foundation. I’ve read your intake papers.”

“Good for you,” he mumbled, “Now are you gonna take the eggs out now or….?”

Doctor Johnston leaned in a bit. “We would have to do some tests, though I have some more questions first. If that’s ok.”

Eddie frowned. “Look all I want is to sell my eggs—“

“You are an unmated omega who has ever given birth. We have no idea your background beyond Director Drake banning you from entering for two months this time last year.”

He felt his stomach tighten. “And your point is?”

The doctor smiled. “While we are taking donations from generous omegas who fit a certain profile, your file had been given a gold star for an upcoming drug trial, if you are interested. We’re looking for unmated fertile omegas willing to be surrogates. You would of course be compensated if you fit the ideal criteria.”   
  


Eddie scoffed. “You think I’m just gonna let you knock me up for some cash? How would I know what you’re putting in me?”

Johnston’s smile faded. “It would be a baby, Mr. Brock. If you were compatible with the genetic code needed you would be kept in isolation for the duration of the pregnancy but be given ample compensation.”

“Ample? What are we talking here? A couple grand?”

The doctor wrote something on a pink post it note and handed it to him.

“Thirty grand?”

Dr. Johnston smiled. “This is of course if you’re compatible.”

Eddie stared at the paper and tried to tell himself how sketchy this all seemed. He knew Drake was fucking around with something here and getting involved might be the worst decision he ever made. 

Though if he did get involved and hung around enough to expose an evil plot from within there was a chance that every news outlet in the country would beg for him to work there. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slow before he spoke. “All right, Doc. You ask all the questions you want.”

Johnston then spouted off a series of questions that ranged from his sex life and personal relationships to family history and favorite foods. By the time it was over he was sure he was a shoe in. 

He heard the doors open behind him and turned to see Carlton Drake saunter in like he owned the place. Which really he did so that wasn’t as assholish as it seemed. 

Drake seemed headed for one of the small examination rooms but turned just in time to spot Eddie. 

“Doctor Johnston, is there a reason that you have an investigative reporter in the donor room?”

“Mr. Brock is a prime candidate for the program.”

“This omega is desperate for any story that can—“

Eddie stood up and batted his eyelashes in the way he knew alphas like Drake loved. 

“Mr. Drake I haven’t been in the news business for over a year. All I’m here for is easy money,” he laughed and held up his hands, “No hidden motives, I promise.”

Drake looked him up and down like the thirsty alpha asshole he was. “Well, it could be worse. At least you’re not ugly. Though I doubt you’ll be compatible.”

Eddie seethed but forced himself to smile. He was gonna love taking this asshole down. 

“Thank you, Mr. Drake.”

Drake turned to the Doctor like Eddie hadn’t even said a word. “When was his last heat?”

“Mr. Brock tells me he’s been on suppressants for so long that his heats are erratic but his current job doesn’t have health benefits so he buys out of pocket lower quality pills. I believe he thinks it could come any day now.”

All of it was a lie. Eddie’s heats had been plenty regulated since he was eleven and he’d always stayed on the same pills despite the cost. He was in fact on them now. 

Any blood taken would tell them he was, which would ruin any chances he was sure to be in their baby making project. But he didn’t need to be here that long. 

“Yes sir, Mr. Drake. I’m gonna be desperately knot hungry pretty soon and super fertile.”

Drake’s lecherous smile made Eddie want to punch his smug face in. 

“Well then, Mr. Brock. Let’s show you what may be in store for you if you’re compatible.”

Eddie lowered his lashes and licked his lips. 

“Lead the way.”


	2. Chapter 2

The examination rooms it seemed were really just that and Eddie felt uneasy when they headed for a door at the end of them that was opened by handprint as well as eye scan. Drake stepped out of the way and gestured for him to go first, his smile now just shy of laughter. He knew the end to this joke, a punchline Eddie was sure wouldn’t be pretty. 

“Thanks.”

He walked into the next room and saw another series of exam rooms though these were fewer and further apart. 

There were long containers inside each room that sat across from beds and bookshelves, though he saw an occasional television in every other. 

Not a single omega was inside. 

“So if I am compatible with the drug this is where I’ll live and you’ll knock me up.” 

“Yes,” Carlton said, “It’s perfectly regulated inside for anything you might need and your meals will be given to you.”

“Sounds pretty much a walk in the park.”

Doctor Johnston cleared his throat. “Of course you’ll have to be subjected to a series of blood tests and—“

They stopped at the end of the line and Eddie stared at what looked like a just emptied prison cell. The blankets from the bed were hanging off and he even saw an open book on the floor. 

He put his hand on the glass. 

“When did this omega leave?”

Both men said nothing at first but Drake stepped up behind him and touched his shoulder. 

“Just today. She miscarried, but we compensated her well.”

Eddie knew he was lying. 

“Can I go in?”

“I’m not sure that’s—“

Drake leaned in even closer to his back and pressed himself against Eddie, his alpha scent cloying every omega sense Eddie had. He’d never smelled an alpha so unappealing before and almost laughed as he watched the man input numbers to unlock the door. 

“Go right ahead.”

Eddie stepped inside and turned to see neither man were joining him. “You gonna lock me in?”

“Of course not,” Drake purred, “I just think it’s best we keep the door open but the room alpha free.”

He walked around and tried to see any evidence that would show someone died inside. The place seemed pretty clean, almost completely sterile, except for the tube on the table across from the bed. 

Eddie walked over and saw what looked like black water inside, though it seemed a little thicker than that. 

“Is this your drug?” 

“This particular sample was--” 

Before Drake could finish the water started to move in an odd way, swimming around and separating the closer Eddie got. He reached out to touch, suddenly drawn in, just as he was yanked back. 

“Hey!” Eddie said, “What the hell is that thing?”    
  


Both Drake and Johnston looked surprised if not astonished at what had just occurred. 

“I think, Mister Brock, you’ll be very compatible with this particular trial.” 

He looked back at the tube, now smacking itself against the glass it was inside. 

“What is it? It’s not a drug, what the fuck is that thing?”    
  


Before Eddie could even respond something pricked him in the back of the neck, and his vision started to blur. He felt warm, almost fire hot, and stumbled as he fell into the room. 

“I don’t think we’ll need your permission or your blood, Eddie. Let’s hope the two of you get along.” 

Eddie’s body was so warm and he felt slick start to run down the back of his legs. 

He lifted his head just in time to see the door close. 

The tube on the table rolled frantically as he tried to stand, shaking his head as sweat dripped down his face. 

“Oh you sick fucks,” he groaned, “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” 

He ripped off his shirt, then every inch of clothes that followed as he stumbled onto the bed. 

His hole ached, desperately empty, and though he tried to finger himself but knew that would do no good. 

The tube on the table fell with a crash and the scent of it filled the room making Eddie groan. 

“Alpha,” he whimpered, “Oh fuck, please….”    
  


He watched as gooey slick tendrils climbed up the bed and onto his thigh, close now and smelling so fucking good. He reached out to touch and his hands felt cool, better, and when it began to melt into him Eddie almost came.

**Eddie.**

The sound of the thing’s voice made him arch up off of the bed, cock heavy and leaking onto his stomach. He tried to jerk himself off but a tendril held back his hands. 

“Oh god, what are you?”    
  


**_We are Venom and you are ours._ **

_ Yes. _

Before Eddie could respond Venom poured out of his side and formed a face, white translucent eyes on a black head that looked wet to the touch. Eddie moaned as a long tongue came out of its mouth. 

**“You smell so good, Eddie,”** it licked down his face **, “And taste even better.”**

Tears spilled out of his eyes as he felt Venom’s tendrils drip down his chest, caressing and stroking every inch of skin as they teased. His nipples were squeezed and he almost succumbed, his cock hard and just as desperate for touch as his wet waiting hole. 

“Fuck me,” he sobbed, “Oh god, please. Alpha, please.” 

This was his alpha, Eddie knew that now, just as much as he knew how weird that was. He nearly sobbed as he felt Venom’s touch slither down to his open hole, teasing and stretching for what he needed so much. 

**_Are we yours, Eddie? Tell us we are yours._ **

_ Yes! Yes, alpha yes!  _

This secret communication Eddie knew was important, hidden words just for them that whoever watched didn’t get to hear. He knew someone was watching but didn’t care, not when he was so fucking ready. 

**_You will carry our spawn very well. We will not let them take you away. You belong to us._ **

The words made him shiver, possessive promises of claim that he’d never before been given by anyone else. 

When Venom moved down to lick at his hole Eddie cried out, the feeling so amazing he could barely breathe. He was tongue fucked for what felt like hours, and his screams when he came the first time echoed off the tiny walls of the room and through his mind. His alpha didn’t stop there, oh no, its tongue traveling up to Eddie’s cock to lick up the remains of his ejaculation. 

He was so blissed out, his nerves a live wire, and each rough touch of tongue made him quake with overstimulation. 

His ass felt used but not claimed and the heat still burned in his veins. 

“Please,” he whispered, hoarse, “Please, I need….” 

Eddie felt Venom search his mind and pull out moments, snapshots, of many other alphas who fucked him. He felt Venom’s jealousy, its possessive need, and when the images stopped Eddie braced himself for what was to come. 

His hands were let go and he lay them just where they’d been held, desperate to please his alpha in order to get what was coming. Eddie watched as several black wet tendrils appeared to lift his legs up higher, and Venom grew just enough for its weight to hold him down. 

Eddie lifted his head just as their mouths met. Venom’s long tongue dipped inside him till he felt as if he might choke. He could feel as Venom’s tendril grew just above his hole, thick and wide just like Eddie needed so much. The first press inside he arched up, moaning into his lover’s mouth, and each thrust after hit his inner pleasure over and over again. He grabbed hold of Venom’s neck and the loss of breath felt even better, though Eddie knew his mate wouldn’t let him break. 

**_We would never hurt you. You are ours, Eddie. Every part of you is ours._ **

He screamed when the tendril inside him grew and Venom pulled back to lick at his throat. Eddie moaned with each thrust, barely able to speak, and when Venom tightened the tendril into a knot that began to fill him with its seed, he sobbed with relief. 

“Claim me,” he whispered, his nails digging into them, “Please, alpha. Please.” 

Venom’s razor sharp teeth seemed to glisten in the muted light. 

**_Yes_ ** **.**

The bite made Eddie scream, the pain was so great, as his skin was ripped open by Venom’s teeth. He sobbed with relief, though the blood loss made him dizzy, and just before he blacked out he heard something that made it all feel worth it. 

**_No one will ever hurt you again._ **

Eddie came to what felt like hours later, sore and sated, touching his neck to feel nothing more than a small scar there. He sat up and panicked at the loss of Venom, his heart hammering in his chest, just as the familiar voice filled his mind. 

**_We are one, Eddie. You are ours._ **

He sighed and laid back down, hands on his belly as he felt Venom’s tendrils tease between his fingers. “This is so fucking weird.” 

**_They listen and watch._ ** **_We can hear them._ **

Eddie turned his head to see the blurry faces of strangers looking in on them. 

“I guess we were a success. Unless you fuck all the omegas they put in with you.” 

**_Didn’t like them. Only you_ ** **.**

The words made Eddie’s chest puff up with pride. 

_ That’s good to hear, but you do realize what happened yeah? _ _   
  
_

Images of movies he’d seen, people he’d fucked, and even television shows echoed through Eddie’s mind in a rush. All about alpha/omega matings, the finality of it, and he felt Venom dismiss them entirely. 

**_Our bond is eternal. Stronger than those others._ **

Eddie put his hands on his belly.  _ How long till I get big?  _

**_The offspring will be ours, with parts from both of us. We do not know._ **

_ How long have you been here _ ?

**_We don’t know._ **

Eddie shivered and felt his mate saturate over his entire body, the warmth of it overwhelming. 

His eyes started to grow heavy when suddenly a loud crack filled the room. 

“Eddie?” 

He recognized the voice of Carlton Drake and felt his anger bubble to the surface. 

**_Don’t let him see you angry. They feed off reaction._ **

_ They threw me in here to die.  _

**_You’re not this stupid, Eddie. We woke when you came near. They saw. You reacted._ **

Eddie could hardly remember much, but knew he’d felt something the minute he’d gotten close to Venom. 

“What do you want?” he asked, hands at his belly. 

“The symbiotes haven’t attached themselves to a host for long since we first made contact. Each host attempted symbiosis and their bodies couldn’t handle the stress put under them. We moved on to omegas specifically because the symbiotes seem to react in a different way. But none of them, not one, got the reaction you did. You're perfect , Mr. Brock, and now you may be carrying a miracle.”

Eddie lifted his head and turned to look out at Drake, who wasn’t alone. He recognized Dr. Johnston along with others he’d seen outside with all the omegas they waited. All of whom were being possibly taken off to their deaths.

“I’m nothing,” Eddie lied, ignoring the stir of Venom in his chest, “A shitty omega and an even shittier reporter who you drudged out of his mind in order to make him fuck a parasite.”

**_Parasite? We are not a parasite! We—_ **

_ I know, V. Trust me.  _

Carlton put his hand on the glass and his smarmy smile made Eddie want to rip his face off. 

**_Yes. We will rip ALL of their faces off!_ **

“We’ll see, Eddie. We’ll see. Now rest up, I’m sure your heat is far from over if you’re not...carrying.”

Eddie tightened his hands into fists at his sides. 

_ There goes any attempt at hiding it. Fucking biology.  _

“Have a good evening, Eddie. Dinner is coming soon. Plenty of meat.”

He shot up from the bed and rushed to bang his fists on the glass. 

“LET US OUT OF HERE!”

Venom covered his body like a second skin and attempted the same but wilted upon contact, sliding back into him at once. 

“Hey, what’s….?”

**_Too soon. We are too weak, Eddie. Will get strong soon to protect you and the offspring._ **

Eddie shivered at his nudity and walked back over to the bed. He climbed under the blanket and lay back down. 

“It’s ok.”

Venom manifested out of his left shoulder and stared into his eyes.  **_Your need is gone. I do not smell it._ **

He reached out and ran his palm over Venom’s head. “This is so weird.”

**“Good weird or bad weird? We can view many weirds in your mind.”**

He smiled. “Not sure yet. But I do know I’m FUCKING HUNGRY!”

**_The offspring will need plenty of meat to get strong unless you want them to eat your internal organs._ **

Eddie scoffed.  _ “Not really, no.”  _

Venom’s tongue ran down his cheek and Eddie shivered.  **_We won’t let them eat your organs, Eddie._ **

He reached out to touch Venom’s face, lost in the scent of his alpha so close, and before he could bring their mouths together the scent of something seeping in through the room made him groan. 

“Fuck, they’re...they’re drugging me.” 

**_Eddie?_ **

“If I’m pregnant you assholes this might hurt your  _ miracle baby!”  _

Venom growled as Eddie’s vision blurred, and he reached out for his alpha’s touch only to be enveloped completely. 

  
**“We’ll kill you!,”** was the last thing he heard before everything went black. 


End file.
